


Regarding Pluto

by BravoCube



Category: Original Work, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Comedy, Donny being a passive aggressive little turt, Funny, Gen, We still love him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Donatello hears an old debate rear up again, and decides to put it to rest once and for all when he hears his friend, Mimi bring it up. That and finally win what he started to help fix his damaged pride and such but shhh no one needs to know that last bit.





	Regarding Pluto

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for a new friend who I described this scenario to! She wanted to see it so I wrote it for her! I hope you all enjoy as well, though! I must say I did a lot myself and giggled quite a few times writing this!

Donatello had been asleep on the couch when he heard Mimi talk about how Pluto should be a planet. 

No. No way was he going through this a second time. No way was she the one he had an argument with. He remembered when he posted his opinion on that awhile back on a Science forum he was a part of. Almost a year ago now. Pluto shouldn't be a planet! He knew that better then anyone! Days of research went into it! 

Yet the user RubyBunny22 disagreed. 

Now, normally Donatello wasn't one to fight. He would rather resolve most things in the calm way, but he was 14 at the time. That and being told he was wrong and bad Science were two of his biggest pet peeves. 

So naturally he started a debate with her! He had to do that! She was wrong and she had to know it, but no. She kept insisting. The debate lasted for about a week before Donatello dropped the argument. Annoyingly enough, RubyBunny22 seemed to interpret that as her winning. He had forgotten about the incident until he heard Mimi just now.

Now he was curious. He wanted to test if the idea that popped into his head. 

April's apartment was an open concept one. He sat up on the couch and then walked over leaning against the wall. For a moment, April and Mimi didn't notice him standing there most likely do to the dark colors used for the kitchen. That and the fact that April's place was open concept so he didn't have to make much sound coming in here. 

He watched them prepare food for awhile. Then he went for it speaking up. 

“Hey RubyBunny?” 

Mimi like it was a reflex turned around and smiled. “Yeah?” 

Bingo.

Mimi blinked a few times then smiled a little. “Oh! Hey! You know my username on the forum!” She bounced a bit excited. Oh boy. It seemed she hadn't figured out what Donatello had yet. Her joy was about to drop like a stone in the water. 

“We talked once actually! About Pluto! By the way, not a planet.” 

Mimi froze up blinking a few times. Then her smile dropped to a frown and her eyes narrowed a bit. “Oh. So you're DuzMachines84.”

“Yup. Gotta say didn't think I would meet someone on the forum in real life. Especially someone I went back and forth debating with for a whole week.” 

“It was six days.” Mimi clenched her right fist annoyed. “You stopped replying then, which means I won because you had nothing more to say!” 

 

April was surprised by Mimi's hot headed temperament. Donatello not so much. Mimi had a more ballsy side to her, one that reminded him of Raph. He knew that from seeing other posts of hers in passing. 

“I just realized there was no way I could change your mind so I stopped. I'm still correct though. Sorry Mimi, but the fact is Pluto doesn't meet the criteria for being a planet. In order to be a planet it has to clear the neighborhood around it's orbit!” 

Mimi huffed slamming the plate down and walking over crossing her arms. She tried to make herself look a bit bigger. Donatello assumed it was because she felt a bit at a disadvantage due to her height. Wanted to look a bit bigger to him. Heh, not so tough in real life it seemed. 

“So what?! It orbits around the sun and has it's own gravitational force! We don't need to make a whole new planet category! Why not just keep it as a planet anyway!?” 

Donatello sighed. “Because like I said it doesn't clear the 3rd thing needed to make it one! It's mass is only 0.07 times the other things in it's orbit! That's not even 10% of the mass Earth has!” 

By now his siblings were looking their way but he didn't care. He was determined to get this through Mimi's thick damn skull. 

Of course she still wasn't done. 

“So what?! That's such a small margin anyway! Why don't we just widen the margin we consider planet status! That and Earth has been in orbit with an asteroid as well! They took away poor Pluto's planet status over that one little thing! It was unfair, Pluto should still be a planet!” 

Donatello rolled his eyes at the poor Pluto bit. He couldn't help it, that was so emotionally driven. “Pluto is still much smaller then Earth though. That's why it's a dwarf planet and not a planet planet like the other ones. I really don't understand why you and people like you get so emotionally wound up over Pluto. Astronomy and and Astrophysics are a Scientific field, you can't just let Pluto be a planet because you feel bad for it, that's highly unscientific.” 

Mimi growled. “You're misrepresenting my argument Donatello! The numbers are stupid as well!” 

“No they're not, Mimi for Gods sakes, the numbers are fine! Why are you being so stubborn about this? I thought you were more mature then that!”

Mimi huffed. “I thought you'd be less stubborn and concede a little!” 

Donatello sighed. “Mimi. Please. I'm the brainy one around here. I never concede in Scientific manners.” 

Mimi huffed. “Well fine then! Whatever! Fine! You only care because I damaged your pride on the forum! You just don't like being told you're wrong! You're only starting with me because you wanna get back at me!” She stomped her foot angerly, cheeks a bit red and puffing out in annoyance. 

 

Donatello shrugged. “If that's how you feel Mimi then we'll drop it. I mean...I'm still correct about it. Pride or no pride that's what the data says. If you want to get angry and give up though, that's your choice.” Donatello's tone sounded like a parent talking to their young child. He didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it just did. Mimi was two years younger then the him and his brothers, so that was part of the reason though. Regardless though, he could see it annoyed Mimi. 

“You...you're so...UGhhh!! Fuck this! I'm leaving! Have fun thinking Pluto isn't a planet just because it's off by a really tiny margin and being closed minded and following every little definition like it's gospel!” Mimi walked by him slamming the door. 

Donatello watched her leave. When the door was slammed he looked at April. “It's not a planet.” He said in a flat tone. “It just isn't.” April raised her hands up defensively. “You aren't getting me in that minefield Don.” She said as she picked up the dish Mimi slammed down. She mumbled to herself about how it thankfully didn't crack. 

Donatello looked back at his brothers walking back into the living room. “You see what I mean right guys? I mean I know you don't know this stuff as well but come on.” 

Mikey looked back up from the TV. “What about Mickey Mouse's dog?” He asked.

Leonardo reached up lightly smacking the back of his immature brother's head. 

Donatello sighed turning to Raph. The red clad turtle was just eyeing the door Mimi left through. “Uh...” Donatello cleared his throat. “Raph?” 

Raphael looked up and then back at the door. “Did Mimi just say fuck?” he asked point blank. 

Donatello nodded. “Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?” 

Raphael shrugged. “Nothin I guess, just never heard her say it before. That and she seems so small and cute hearing her say that is weird. I mean...ain't complain it sounded pretty good comin out of her but-”

Splinter's cane came down whacking the red clad turtle in the back of the head, causing him to yelp and rub the back out of his head. 

“Ah, what the shell!?” he cried out indignantly rubbing the back of his head. 

“Language.” Splinter said, not even opening his eyes or breaking his meditative stance. “I suggest we just drop the subject for now, for everyone's sake.” 

“Yes sensei!” The four responded, Donatello with notably less enthusiasm. 

Ah well, at least he got his pride back. Mimi was the one who stormed off this time. Now they were even. 

He was still right though, so technically not even but whatever.


End file.
